There are containers with applicator caps for cosmetic products. The cosmetic products in question are generally nail varnishes, mascara, liquid liner (more often known as “eye-liner”) and lip gloss (sometimes simply called “gloss”).
A container with an applicator cap for nail varnish usually takes the form of a transparent glass bottle acting as a reservoir for the nail varnish. The bottle comprises an opening within which a straight applicator brush can be contained and can pass, said brush being fixed to the end of a rod, which is fixed in turn to the cap.
A drawback of this type of nail varnish container is the weight involved in using glass.
A container with an applicator cap for mascara usually takes the form of a rigid cylindrical tube, generally made of polypropylene, acting as a reservoir for the mascara. The cylindrical tube comprises an opening within which a round applicator brush can be contained and can pass, said brush being fixed to the end of a rod, which is fixed in turn to the cap.
A container with an applicator cap for liquid liner generally has the same shape and design as a container with an applicator cap for mascara, except that the round applicator brush is replaced by a straight applicator brush.
A container with an applicator cap for lip gloss generally has the same shape and design as a container with an applicator cap for mascara, except that the round applicator brush is replaced by an applicator pad.
A drawback of this type of container is that some of the cosmetic product becomes inaccessible for transfer to the applicator, accumulates inside the cylindrical tube around the opening, and dries out there.
Furthermore, it would be advantageous to be able to have a single type of container with an applicator cap for all these different types of cosmetic; then only the applicator cap would differ.
In order to take into account the disposable nature of the container, it is advantageous for the container to be made with inexpensive materials, a small number of manufacturing steps and automatable production methods.